My Criminal Romance
by KnittingBookworm99
Summary: When the Criminal Minds team gets a new agent who is younger than Reid, more social, and is very private what will happen? Who is the mysterious person who is always calling and texting her? And where does she disappear too all the time? Will they ever break through this agent's shell or will they fade into strangers? This story might be triggering to some readers. Apologies.
1. Authors Note1

Hey, readers I'm sorry for not updating in months and hiding all the published chapters but I can't use my laptop and I decided to rewrite and fix the mistakes I made in the already written ones. I'm writing the next chapters now and found some things that don't really make sense with the others so I'm fixing those. I'll try and get at least the corrected chapters back up tonight ad maybe a new chapter. Thank you for waiting patiently for a new chapter and I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 1

Preface Meet Amari

Amari-Ciara Sèarlait pronounced Am-Mar-ie Keir-aa Sh-ah-r-l-ah-t. (Adan, Alona, Brea,)Age 18. Born October 31, 1988. Appearance: Albino with Alexandria's Genesis. Pale white/silver hair that goes down to mid-thigh and lavender eyes that can lighten to lilac when her eyes tear up or darken when she's mad. She's 5ft tall and really skinny (looks anorexic).

Brother; Kieran Conall Dalton (KC). October 1, 1980. Mother; Brianna Bree Dalton nee Telford April 1, 1960 (Bri). Father; Finnian Salazar Dalton May 31, 1959 (Sal or Finn). Grandmother; Aimee Aishling Sèalait nee Telford (Amie, Ash, or Nessa (Amari)) June 7, 1947. Uncle; Filip Telford July 3, 1965 (Peadar, Lorcan, or Áedán).

She was kidnapped at the age of three and held for ten years(May 1991-December 2001). The police never found out who kidnapped her or what happened to her. She never talks about the experience except to say she missed her family and survived a normal person's nightmare. Supervisory Special Agents Jason Gideon, David Rossi, and Agent Aaron Hotchner were the FBI Agents on the case until the case went cold. Gideon and Rossi never forgot about Amari and would regularly call her family and the local to find out if there was any new information. The family moved and changed their names so the police and Gideon lost track of them. Rossi left the BAU before Amari was found and Gideon lost hope after a body roughly the same age as Amari was found six years later. Her family had moved and was never told of the body. Gideon took a week off, found Rossi, and together they gave the unidentified child a funeral. Amari was found six towns over from the family's new city, in an abandoned park with no security cameras or people nearby. She was given directions to the nearest police station and a note that had her family's' name, her name, and the details of her kidnapping that was only known by her family and the police that investigated it. She was thought to be in shock until she saw her older brother, Kieran who was the last person she saw before she was kidnapped and smiled. The first person she tried talking to and trusted was her grandmother Aimee because she remembered her singing to her after she sang Saviour by Black Veil Brides to her when she was in the hospital. They were playing, he turned away for a second and when he turned back she was gone. Keiran blames himself and rarely lets Amari out of his site now to say he is an overprotective brother is under exaggerating. After she was medically cleared she was tested and found to be a genius and have no lasting mental effects from the abduction, and she was found to be on a Junior level of high school. She was kept out of school for the remainder of that year, got retested, and went as a Senior the next school year. Her brother worked as a security guard her Senior year to help her adjust and continued onto the police academy to become a police officer the next year. She was bullied by almost the entire school because of her age and her lack of schooling despite that she had the highest grades in the entire school and graduated Valedictorian but passed the title and honors onto the person in 2nd place without that person knowing and that person made fun of her for being "dumb". She never told anyone about the bullying and never showed any signs of bullying. Her brother has no idea about the bullying either. She went to Cal-Tech to get away from her overprotective family and got 2 doctorates in Psychology and Anthropology and a Masters in Sociology and is close to getting a Masters in Music Composition for Violin. She started playing the violin to express herself while she went to Speech Therapy to start talking again and now she plays it to deal with stress and anger. She can play all genres of music but loves to play slow rock songs to soothe sick and fussy children in signed up for the FBI Academy, was accepted, graduated, and was assigned to the Los Angeles office by the time she was 18 making her the youngest FBI graduate in its history (Dr. Spencer Reid is the second).

Revised 2/15/2017.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, and Jennifer Jareau (JJ) go into the "round table" room, officially called the conference room they are discussing the consequences of Agents Gideon and Reid being on Medical Leave from the bombing in Boston with Adrian Bale and the loss of 6 FBI agents.

Morgan; All I'm saying is that all our lives would be much easier if we either brought Gideon and Reid back or let them go and replace them with other agents. I mean it's been 5 months.

Hotch; I'm not planning on having to explain to 1 of the founders of the BAU why he was let go without even giving him the chance to redeem himself for the incident in Boston.

Morgan; Yeah and what about Reid?

Hotch; Gideon brought Reid on as his protegé. I'm not planning on undermining Gideon like that. No matter what happened with Bale I have too much respect for the man to do that to him. And Reid is a good profiler and with more training he could even be better than Gideon and I some day.

JJ; Ok in Seattle we have 2 murders with remarkably similar MOs and placement. The victims 1 male and 1 female (Gary Reed and Marilyn Sanchez) both 22 and both were found wearing all black clothes with a cloak and a hood with what looks like horns rising from the head. The families have all said there was no way the victims would be wearing all black or horned cloaks. The Seattle police department are eager to get this case solves before the rock music tour leaves Seattle and more attention is turned back to crime rates. The bodies have been found outside the city on 2 sides. The victims were found closer to each other's house than their own. Seattle police is getting antsy because this is only the 3rd day and there are 2 victims, they are expecting a new body every day until the end of the Seattle stop in 4 days.

Morgan; What tour?

Hotch; It doesn't matter. Have Garcia look into the victims more. Get your bag wheels up in 1 hour.

JJ; Hotch I just got a notice, they found a 3rd body, it's officially a serial just arrived at the scene.

Hotch; Change of plans. Wheels up in 30 minutes.

Morgan; I'll give Garcia the victim's names so she can do her magic.

JJ; You're supposed to be meeting an Agent Séarlait and Seattle PD on scene. Apparently that's the lead agent on this case.

Hotch; Is Séarlait a male or female?

JJ; It doesn't say. All I have is the name and that they're usually stationed in California.

Hotch; We'll need all the information you have to look over on the plane ride so we can hit the ground running on the case when we land

JJ; Ok I'll have the information ready.

 **30 minutes later. In the plane. Hotch is sitting across from JJ and diagonally from Morgan at a table.**

JJ; Here are the files Hotch. The new victim is male, Name Leland Day age 22 and wearing the same outfit as the other 2.

Hotch; Where was he found? That might give us the approximate location of the next victims house.

Morgan; And where was his house? That'll give us the next dumping ground.

JJ; His body was found in 6 pieces, 3 pieces between the 1st and 2nd bodies spaced 20 miles apart and 3 to the right spaced 20 miles apart. And all the bodies are missing both middle fingers.

Hotch; Where does the other trail of body parts lead? That might be our next whole body dumping place.

Morgan; Is he dumping the bodies this way on purpose or is it a way to avoid law enforcement?

Hotch; The different dump sites seem to be the only way that he is avoiding police. JJ when we land go to the police station and get all the files and see if there are autopsy reports yet. Morgan and I'll go to the new crime scene and meet up with Agent Séarlait and Seattle PD officers.

JJ; Alright. What do you want to tell the media?

Hotch; Do they have anything yet?

JJ; No all news coverage is on _**Warped!**_ **Tour**. The Tour isn't supposed to end for another 4 days and the Seattle PD are hoping it have the case closed before then.

 **The rest of the flight is spent going over the files silently.**

Hey guys! This is the end of chapter 1. The next chapter we finally meet Amari. If you have any tips or criticism I would really appreciate it. All mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance for them. Thank you for reading my story.

Revised 2/152017.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amari During Chapter 1**

Hi! I'm Amari. I am really excited and hyper right now because I'm at **_Warped_! ** Tour in Seattle and I just got a _Monster_ for free when I bought 1! The concession stand man just gave me an extra 1 so now I have 2 but I already drank 1 _MONSTER_ , 1 _RED BULL_ , and 1 GIANT cup of coffee with lots of cream and sugar! I've been up since 5 after going to sleep at midnight I know stupid when I had to get up so early but I was playing my violin for my neighbor's 5 month old baby who was crying for some unknown reason, the baby finally went to sleep after midnight and the mom was exhausted so we just went to sleep but I'm moving when I get back to LA so I'm going to record some soothing violin music when I get back to leave for the baby to help the baby girl, Isabella get on a sleeping schedule and help her mom, Secia get back on her sleeping schedule for work! Oh look! Some random person with a violin case! Let's see where they're going! Wow this venue is way busier than the LA venue. I did not think that was possible but apparently it is. I can't wait to see BVB! They have helped me stay strong while dealing with the aftermath of being kidnapped for 10 years, being mute, and being bullied for only going to 1 year of high school and graduating top of the class. They have given me a reason to not accept being mute and start talking and because of Jinxx I taught myself to play the violin. Awww I lost violin guy! Let's see if I can find BVB's venue.

"What do you mean you're out of _MONSTER_?!"Wow that guy's loud. And now he's pouting? and storming off. Let's see if I can prevent a fight or something by giving him my extra _MONSTER._ I hope I don't get yelled at.

"Excuse me sir. Do you want my extra _MONSTER_?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Thank you!"

"No problem."

"Are you a fan of Black Veil Brides?"

"Yes they're my favorite band!"

"I have an extra backstage pass do you want it?"

"Wow that would be awesome but it's not necessary."

"Don't be ridiculous of course it is."

"If you're sure then thank you."

"I am. Well enjoy the show and stay out of the pit!"

"I always do. Thank you so much."

During the last song of the show I got the text that ended my vacation. **[ **Get to the Seattle Police Department in the morning. You've got a case with three victims. They seem to be your kind of freaks.]**** As I left I saw a teenage girl and as I saw her eyes I knew I needed to give her the backstage pass because all saw was defeat and by the line in her pocket I knew she had a razor and this was her last night being alive. If I had the time I would've tried and talked her out of suicide but instead I asked her to give a note to the first BVB member she saw that said "I don't know this girls name but I can tell she's going to kill herself tonight. Please try and help her." I asked her not to read it and just give it to 1 of them so I hope she does and and they can help her. Alright I'm ready for the case to start. After 20 minutes of driving I get to my hotel, call my friend in the technological division and ask that he watch out for any suicides or attempts in Seattle for tonight and tomorrow, change into my pjs, get into bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Hey guy this is the end of chapter 2. Thank you for reading my story. Who do you think she gave the _MONSTER_ too? Okay guys I'm really sorry for not updating for a few months but school has been getting harder and I lost my laptop so I might be more sporadic with my updates then i would like.

Revised 2/15 /2017.


	5. Authors Note 2

Hello I am so so sorry for abandoning this story for so long. A lot of stuff has happened in my family and school life. I have most of the next chapter written and a good outline of the next few (roughly 5) chapters written out. Thank you for reading and being so patient.


End file.
